


Times Two

by KINGK00PAS



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGK00PAS/pseuds/KINGK00PAS
Summary: Bloody snowstorms.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Times Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [hotspaceletsgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotspaceletsgo/gifts).



> with covid on the rise, it was time to post again with all the free time i have now. gifted to some of my friends cause they are cool. enjoy.

_9 am. On a Sunday. Or something._

My heart is _racing_ and my head is _pounding_. I am _so_ hungover. I need to leave this unknown home before the snoozing man beside me wakes. 

_What was his name again? Damien? Daniel? Ah, forget it._

Good god, I’m still completely nude. I roam my hands cautiously around the untidy bed; it gives some idea of our unholy activities last night.

My hands discover _something_ under the covers. I pull it out curiously.

_A condom._ Our cleanup job was utterly _awful_. The fucker passed out not long after he came.

At last, I found my boxers. I slip them on silently, then gather my clothes from the wooden floor, and soon enough I’m completely clad once again.

He told me last night that he’ll leave the door unlocked for when I book it out of his house. Seems like he knew actually how this would play out: We’d fuck like rabbits, hit the hay, then I’d race out his residence before the awkwardness ensues, all while extremely hungover.

I sit on the edge of his bed, looking back at him, peacefully asleep. He’s facing towards the wall opposite to me. 

He was definitely one of the _better_ partners I’ve had in my sinful one-timers. 

I met him at my favorite pub in downtown London. I’ve noticed that he’s a regular of the place, and I’ve caught him checking me out a couple times, but I usually ignore it. 

Until last night. He was hammered when he sat next to me, clearly interested in taking me somewhere. I was in the mood, mostly because of the alcohol I had just consumed, but I let him anyway.

He’s moderately attractive, somewhat muscular, which is always nice. An exceptional dick. Clearly experienced in bed, he surely knows how to give his hookups a good time they won’t forget. 

I never thought I’d find myself being submissive to someone like him. It happened naturally I suppose… We were both awfully drunk when we arrived at his house, his dominative demeanor revealing itself the second we got to the bedroom. Pushing me back onto the bed, he crawled onto me, and soon enough we were both naked with our bodies making sweaty contact. He placed my frail legs on his shoulders with a smirk, and proceeded to fuck me senseless, driving me into a mind-blowing orgasm. When I get home, I won’t be surprised to find bruises on my ass he gladly gave me.

During my reminiscing of last night’s shag, he shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his side. I hesitate, until I notice that he is still dozing. His hair is unruly, a golden mess on the white pillow below it. Muscles visible, his pecs taut with his arms relaxed above his head. I feel a shiver ripple through me.

I then remember the goal I set for myself as soon as I opened my eyes: I need to leave prior to the man waking up and initiating the awkwardness. 

I get up, heading towards the door of his small, homey abode. 

The door won’t budge. 

_He remembered to unlock the door right?_

Looking at the locks, I find out the door _is_ unlocked. _Why isn’t it opening?_ I apply excessive force on the wood, pushing through.

Ice-cold snow started to flood in from the bottom of the door. A blizzard apparently decided to happen overnight. I look out the window, my vision being blinded by the fresh snow that covered the yard of the house. I _was_ gonna call an Uber, but I don’t think anyone can get through the white blockade in the road.

_Fuck. I’m snowed in… with a one night stand. Karma really got me this time._

A sound from behind me makes me jump. He woke up at the worst possible time.

He removes the cover off his body and stretches. I don’t think he knows I’m still here, watching him get up from his bed. 

_Of course_ he is still butt naked. I feel my face start to redden, turning away from the man.

“ _Ahem_.”

He looks over at me, and screams. Scrambling to gather his blankets from his bed, he covers himself.

“Oh god, Matt. I thought you’d gone.” It feels weird hearing my name leave his lips.

“We’re snowed in. I _can’t_ leave.” I tilt my head in the direction of the window.

“Oh, well…” He paused. “C-could you pass me my clothes? They are on your side of the bed.” I do what he asked, tossing him his navy denim pants, boxers and a dark t-shirt.

I sit back down on the bed, running my hand through my jet black hair. It’s only been a couple minutes and it’s already unbearably awkward. 

“You want something to drink? Are you still a bit hungover? I have some coffee, hot chocolate, anything.” He says, now donning a gray shirt and some loose jeans.

“Yeah, I still am a bit hungover from last night… a coffee would be nice.” I reply as I watch him bend over and ignite the fireplace. I can feel the heat from the fire opposite to me.

I lay back and relax back on the bed, sighing. He’s already started the coffee machine, the rumble of the maker sounding through-out the home. The scent of coffee meets my nose.

I didn’t ever think something like this would happen. It was a coincidence that both of us were extremely drunk at the same time, at the same bar. We were both in the mood for some fun, so he gladly took me back to his home. Unfortunately, Mother Nature decided to work against us and keep me here to suffer through the awkwardness.

I was overthinking the situation so much that I didn’t hear him speaking to me.

“Hey, Earth to Matt. Do you want any sugar? Creamer?” He’s looking back at me, his gray eyes piercing.

“Uh, sugar. Thanks.” He nods approvingly, pouring a spoonful of sugar into the mug. Soon enough, the mug was in my grasp, and the blond man was laying down next to me on the bed.

He spoke up first.

“So…”

“Sooooo…” Both of us start laughing at our unfortunate situation. The awkwardness seems to be dissipating fortunately, but the fact that I’m lying down next to my _one night stand_ , the man who brought me to a screaming orgasm last night, is treating me like a typical, friendly guest. I should be gone by now.

I take a sip of my coffee. I cringe a bit at the temperature, but it helps me gain back my senses.

“...Is it good? I hope I added enough sugar for you.” 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” He’s trying so hard to make small talk. I understand why, but he is making the situation worse. I might well act the same so there’s no awkward silence.

“Do you know when the snow will stop?”

“The weather guy on TV said it’ll stop around 5 pm, unfortunately. They said yesterday that it would start at 8 am, a big storm.”

I sigh disappointedly. _5 fucking pm._

The metaphorical music stops once I fully process what he said.

“You said it started at 8 am?” 

“Yeah, it’s what the news said.”

“ _Dylan._ ” I don’t remember his name but I couldn’t care less at the moment.

“It’s _Dominic. Dom._ ” He turns his head towards me, and I follow suit.

“Dom, you’re telling me… you knew the _entire_ time, that a huge snow storm was going to happen? And block anyone from leaving your house?”

“I’m sorry, I just–“

“You _purposefully_ took me in the one time I can’t leave.” I rake my hand through my hair nervously.

“Matt, I can explain.” I watch him move onto his side, pleading can be found in his eyes. I invite him to speak up. 

“You know, I’m a regular at the bar we met at, I’m always looking for someone to hook up with,” He starts, “You’ve been in the bar a lot, and you caught my eye a long time ago.”

I just continue to glare at him, sipping my coffee, maintaining awkward eye contact.

“I’ve been too scared to ask you out… but last night, we were both pretty drunk, so I decided to make a move,” He is deflecting my gaze, looking at everything but me. “I thought a snow storm would give us a lot of time together… alone. I _know_ it’s messed up, but I couldn’t help myself, you’re too–” He stops himself.

My eyes light up. I knew this guy had been checking me out, all those times I’ve found him looking at me. I’ve never been in this situation before. I feel my cheeks start to turn a subtle shade of pink.

“You didn’t seem very enthusiastic about fucking your long-time crush.” I joke.

“I was _drunk_ ,” I just giggle in response. “Of course I couldn’t fully process I was shagging you.”

“Well, despite that, it was a great fuck. You surely know your stuff.” He starts to blush excessively. “You know, you were pretty brave for asking me out, besides the alcohol.” I add.

“It was mostly the alcohol. But you’re just too alluring. Since day 1 of knowing you.”

“How long has it been?” I ask curiously, rolling over onto my side, facing the enigma beside me.

“Couple months, unfortunately.”

“Awh. Sorry I’m too intimidating,” I wink as I place my hand on his knee and squeeze it playfully.

“ _Matt-_ “ You rest your hand on mine. This is dangerous. _Extremely_ dangerous. But alas, I can’t find myself stopping.

“Not so dominant now, _huh?_ You’re much more sensitive than I thought,” I tease, as my hand subconsciously moves up his thigh. This needs to stop… but I can’t. Perhaps he’s just too tempting.

He gasps once he feels my fingers move up his sensitive skin.

“ _Matthew._ ” He grabs my hand.

“Sorry, sorry.” I put my hands up in surrender.

“No no, it’s fine. I’m just… are you _sure_ you want this again?”

“I don’t know if it’s because you put something in my coffee, but of course,” He laughs at my dumb joke. “Last night was incredible, you know? And the fact that you confessed to admiring me for a while sparked something, I guess.”

“You really don’t have to–“ 

“But I do. You’re pretty hot and good in bed, and are already interested in me _without_ the alcohol.” I joke, a chuckle escaping my mouth. “We’re stuck in here, all alone. So why _not?_ ” I roll over, subtlety placing the ceramic mug of coffee on the bedside table.

He looks like he doesn't know what to say. I just resume running my hand along his thigh. 

Until I notice his jeans have become tighter in his groin area. The denim has stretched across a noticeable bulge in his crotch.

“Wanna do something about that stiffness in your pants, Dom?” I smile as I drift my hand to his belt, unfastening it slowly.

I shuffle towards his body, getting closer, feeling the heat from his body. With the buckle undone, I shove my hand into his pants, squeezing his dick through the thin material of his underwear. It feels weird, having someone else’s dick in my own hand, let alone listen to them moan in my ear. His breaths have sped up, becoming more erratic, as I continued to touch him. The erotic sounds he makes is music to my ears.

“Oh _fuck_ , Matt–”

Is this really happening _again?_ I suppose this could help expand our interest for each other, maybe even start an official relationship. But thinking about the future is a bit difficult right now, since his swollen cock is in my grip, my ears filled with his erotic sounds.

I feel his hand start to rub my side, his touch gentle and soft. I start to mewl in response. 

Soon enough, I feel my blood start to rush to my cock, filling it. I bite my lip as I feel my dick press against the tight fabric of my jeans.

I lean forward, my thin lips connect to his. Our lips move together, making wet contact. He’s the first to push his tongue through my lips, meeting my own. Moving on top, our bellies flushed together, and our legs entangled. 

I didn’t even notice that my hand was still inside his jeans, until he interrupted our kissing to moan. I take my hand out and he just pouts in response.

“Don’t get upset, I’ll give you something better.” I reassure him as I unzip his fly, tugging his tight jeans down his legs. He does the next part for me; he arches up, peeling off his sweater, tossing it back onto its place on the floor. He was just in his boxers, laying down, awaiting my next moves.

His erection is _obscene_. I obviously couldn’t really see it last night due to the lack of light, but boy, he surely does pack _something_ in his pants. He must have known the events that would follow last night’s outing, as he decided to wear some revealing briefs sporting a lace pattern that exhibited his skin. I could see his dick pretty clearly, kinky motherfucker. 

“You really outdid yourself,” I’m just playing with him now. He hides his face in his hands, dying of embarrassment from his attire. “Don’t be ashamed, it looks sexy as hell. Wish I could be brave enough to wear something like _that_.” I exclaim, as I caress his stomach.

“Says the guy who is still fully dressed. Can’t fuck me senseless while _still_ clothed.” He squints at me, a sly smile spread across his face.

“Oh _shut up_ ,” I lean back and remove my sweater, tossing it back onto the ground beside the bed. Dom reaches up and caresses my sides as I unbutton my jeans.

“You’re so skinny. You’re literally skin and bones, I’m surprised I didn’t break you last night.” He says while massaging my muscles.

“I’m surprised too. I can already feel the bruises thanks to _you_.” I joke, peeling off my jeans and boxers, throwing them aside, forgotten on the floor. He sniggers at my exclamation.

“You gonna take those knickers off?” I pull at the waistband of his underwear, letting it snap back as I let go.

“ _Knickers?_ These aren’t for girls, you fuck,” I laugh, as I watch him remove the lace underwear himself.

Finally, we found ourselves completely naked once again. I was sitting on his thighs as he held my hips in his hands. The heat from his skin on mine warmed me, while my cock swelled more at the sight of the man below.

He suddenly shoves his hand under the pillows below his head, pulling out a bottle of lubricant. 

“How convenient.” I tease. He seems to be getting more and more impatient, as he quickly pops open the tube and squirts out a good amount onto his fingers, without giving a second thought towards my teasing.

He reaches over to the bedside table, grabbing a condom packet from the small box placed on the drawer.

I decide to do him a favor. I take the condom from him and open it, and start rolling the latex down his dick. He hisses as my fingers brush the too-sensitive skin.

This really is happening _again._ Deja-vu from last night hit me. I vividly remember watching him apply the protection himself in front of me, his knees keeping my legs spread. A shiver passed through me at the memory. 

I snap back to present day when I feel a warm intrusion at my entrance. He had apparently started fingering me to get me prepared to take him.

“ _Shit,_ ” I push back onto his hand, inviting more. He presses against the part that he knows feels good. I find him smile at my cries.

“Don’t come too fast there, we haven’t gotten to the _real_ fun.” He says, taking his fingers out.

He places his hands on my hips and balances me above his groin, lining his cock up with my opening. I can’t wait any longer as the head of his dick connected to my waiting muscle. 

He must feel the same, as he pushes me down onto his dick, sitting me down on his pelvis. Within a couple of seconds, he’s already fully inside my body.

Our eyes meet at this feeling. My heart swells at the gaze we share. I knew then that this won’t be just a one time thing. _Or_ a two time thing.

The initial sting makes me wince. Taking a moment to get comfortable, I grab the sides of his torso and hold on for dear life before I raise myself and slide back down.

“Oh my, _fuck_ , you feel g-great.”

Everything seems to speed up after that. I start riding him as he moves his warm hands from my hips to my ass, helping me move up and down on his crotch. He fills me so well, the burning feeling at the start being turned into pure pleasure. My mouth gapes open, my face distorts to display pure pleasure.

“Oh god, _yes,_ ” My lover moans as I raise my body and slam back down, moaning as our bodies slap together. 

His hands are groping me pretty tightly, I can feel his fingers pressing the bruises from our last intercourse. I find myself enjoying the feeling.

He decides to be playful and smacks my ass cheek fairly hard as I bounce. I groan, knowing a distinct red mark in the shape of his hand will be present afterwards.

“You k-kinky _fuck._ ” I exhale. 

Choosing to be more troublesome than before, he takes me in his arms and pushes me onto my back. A smirk appears on his face.

_Is he crazy? As if he couldn’t be more dominant…_

He plunges, making me throw my head back, crying out as he sped up, his hip bones digging into my skin. I could feel the heated skin of his groin against my ass, the small hairs surrounding his cock tickling the sensitive skin.

“ _Dom!_ Oh my fucking God–” My body darts forward as he drives his cock into me over and over again. 

It feels so good, but I know this won’t last much longer. I hear myself whimper like a fucking _baby_ , acting out the more submissive side I _never_ knew I had. 

Experimentally, he bucks at a different angle, hitting _that_ spot in my body. I cry as his dick rubs up against the place that he knows brings me to my limit easily. 

“Oh _fuck me!_ Yes, right there – God, you’re so good, it feels _so_ good,” I’m just blurting out nonsense at this point. My breath has hitched, my heart racing, warning me for the incoming climax.

“...Come for me.” A demanding tone in his voice present.

I comply, my spine arching above the bed as I spilled myself on my stomach, decorating my skin. It was so fucking intense, the glare we shared as Dom burst inside the condom only amplified the feeling. The noises he’s making - groans and grunts showing his orgasm taking over his body - are so fucking _hot_ , and the fact that I am the source of them elates me.

Leaning forward, he sighs and connects his forehead to mine, letting his climax ripple through him in waves. Our bodies teemed with exhaustion, our days energy taken. 

We basked in the presence of one and another, mentally and physically, bodies glued together with sweat – and probably my own cum. Giggling, the blond haired man joins in.

The snow could fuck off for just a bit longer.


End file.
